rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Proof
DeShaun Dupree Holton '''(born October 2, 1973, died April 11, 2006 ), better known as by his stage name '''Proof '''or alter-ego '''Derty Harry, was a Detroit-based rapper and prominent member of D12. He was shot and killed on April 11, 2006, and pronounced dead on arival. Proof was married to Sharonda Holton. They have 3 children together, DeShaun Rice Holton, Elija Abel Holton, and Katieva Walker Holton. Deshaun also has two other children from two other mothers; Naeem and Nasaan. Proof had custody problems over Naeem which resulted in not seeing him as much as he wanted. Early life DeShaun Holton was born on October 2, 1973 and was raised by his single mother, Pepper Holton in Detroit, Michigan. Proof's father produced music for rock bands and underground groups before leaving the family at Proof's youth. Proof went to a private school before going to Osbourne High. Holton met Marshall Mathers (Eminem) during their teenage years outside his all black school and shared a love for hip hop music. Holton took the name MC Proof and joined the rap group Soul Intent with Eminem. Eminem and Proof playfully called each other "Doody". Music career ﻿In 1992, Proof joined the Detroit rap group Soul Intent which then consisted of Eminem, DJ Buttafingas, and Chaos Kid. He was also in a gorup called 5 Elementz or 5ela with Thyme and Mudd. 5 Elementz released 3 albums with Proof as a members. Proof later on joined D12 in 1995, working with them on their debut The Underground EP. He also worked with Eminem on his underground debut Infinite, appearing on the "W.E.G.O" skit and rapping the chorus on "Backstabber." Proof made his 1996 album Anything, with appearences from D12 members. Proof continued to appear in rap battles, signing up Eminem to battle at the "Rap Olympics" tournament in 1997, Eminem coming 2nd to MC Otherwize. Proof and Eminem were in D12 together, as well as good friends. Proof went solo in the mainstream in 2002 with the Electric Coolaid Acid Testing EP. He then released his first mainstream albuuum, I Miss The Hip Hop Shop in 2004, the same year Eminem released Encore and D12 released D12 World. Proof released a mixtape called Mayor of Detroit with an appearence from Eminem. Proof's last album before his death was his 2005 album Searching For Jerry Garcia. He also worked with a group called Promatic. Proof recorded a track in 2006 with the rap group Twiztid called "How I Live" before his death. His last discography was'' LivNProof Mixtape: 2300 Milez Between Seattle & Detroit in 2006 with the rapper Livio. Legal issues In 2004, DeShaun Holton was arrested for "public possession of firearm(s)" along with fueding rapper Royce da 5'9". The two were arrested on the same charges at the same day. They only served 30 days in prison, bunking in the same cell, working out their "beef". Feuds Proof has fueded with rappers such as Ja Rule, Royce da 5'9", Canibus, and the group Limp Bizkit. Proof's solo song "Ja In A Bra" from ''I Miss The Hip Hop Shop is a diss track aimed at Ja Rule. Death Proof was at the CCC Club in Detroit, Michigan on April 11, 2006 playing pool with Kieth Bender, Jr. He got into a fight with other customers at the CCC Club. One of them, bouncer Mario Etheridge, pulled out a gun and shot Holton four times; in the head and chest/stomach area, he died imediately. His friend, who wished to remain anonymos, was next to him, some of his blood catching on his shirt. Keith Bender also got shot in the head. Proof's friend carried him to his car and drove Proof to the hospital, where he was pronounced dead on arival (D.O.A.). Pepper Holton, Proof's mother, started The Proof Foundation after his death which kept the memory of her son alive through his music and D12 performances. Many rappers have praised Proof and rapped about his life and death. The most noted artist who has rapped about Proof was his best friend, Eminem. Eminem spoke about Proof's death in "You're Never Over", and "Going Through Changes." Eminem has said his cause of going to rehab was to make Proof proud of him, due to Proof's wanting of him to get sober. In Eminem's 2009 album, Relapse, he dedicated it to Proof saying in the album booklet, "Proof, Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. So, I've decided to come back and dedicate every song to you, because I couldn't find just one that honors you enough. And together we can show everyone what this is all about. I love you 'Doody'. Love, 'Doody'." Proof was thought of having killed Keith Bender, Jr. However, the two were in a "club brawl" as both drew guns and fired resulting in the death of Bender. Had Proof survived, he would have been charged with murder and publical drunkeness, his alcohol inoxication level having been .32 which was way over Detroit's legal level of .8. Eminem stated at Proof's funeral, "Proof was no killer. He just had a short fuse." Proof was remembered in 2 posthumous mixtapes, Mayor of Detroit and DJ Jewel Presents: Time A Tell. Discography Solo *Searchin' (1995) *''Anything'' (1996) *''Electric Coolaid Acid Testing EP'' (2002) *''I Miss The Hip Hop Shop'' (2004) *''Searching For Jerry Garcia'' (2005) *Time a Tell (2010) Mixtapes *''23 Days Of Hell (I Killed Spiderman)'' (2003) *''DJ Butter Presents Proof of D12: Make My Day'' Hosted by DJ Butter (2003) *''DJ Exclusive Presents...Luthaism (Hosted By Proof)'' Hosted by DJ Exclusive and Proof (2004) *''Grown Man Shit'' (2005) *''Hand 2 Hand: The Official Mixtape Instruction Manual'' (2006) *''LivNProof Mixtape: 2300 Milez Between Seattle & Detroit'' (with Livio, 2006) *''Mayor of Detroit'' (Posthumous, 2008) *''DJ Jewel Presents: Time A Tell'' (Posthumous, 2010) Hosted by DJ Jewel Singles *"Searchin'" (1995, Anything) *"Anything" (1996, Anything) Collaborations *''W.E.G.O. Vol. 1'' with DJ Head (1995) *''W.E.G.O. Vol. 2'' with DJ Head (1995) *''W.E.G.O. Vol. 3'' with DJ Head (Unreleased) *''Soul Intent'' with Soul Intent (1995) *''Yester Years EP'' with 5 Elementz (1996) *''The Album That Time Forgot'' with 5 Elementz (1998) *''5 Ela Pt. 3'' with 5 Elementz (1999) *''The Underground EP'' with D12 (1996) *''Devil's Night'' with D12 (2001) *''The Promatic LP'' with Promatic (2002) *''The Promatic Sampler'' with Promatic (2003) *''Limited Edition Mixtape: Please Bootleg This Album'' with D12 (2004) *''D12 World'' with D12 (2004) *''So High'' with Promatic (2010) Filmography and videography *"Age Ain't Nothing But A Number" (Aaliyah music video, 1995 as an extra) *"Shit on You" (D12 music video, 2000) *"Puple Hills" (D12 music video, 2001) *"Fight Music" (D12 music video, 2001) *''8 Mile'' (2002) as "Lil Tic" *"My Band" (D12 music video, 2004) *"How Come" (D12 music video, 2004) *''The Longest Yard'' (2005) as "Basketball Convict" *"Like Toy Soldiers" (Eminem music video, 2005) External links *Detailed account of Proof's death, funeral and exact time of death Category:Rappers Category:Detroit Rappers Category:Dead Rappers Category:D12 Members Category:Shady Records Category:Shady Records Rappers